Aaron Madison Davis
Colonel Aaron Madison Bryant, MD, PHD ( : 3423-71138-AB) is the heir of a career militant family, who served as a Marine and Orbital Drop Shock Trooper during the Human-Covenant War. Aaron Bryant was a highly trained soldier, serving with various units of the Naval Special Warfare Command. Bryant played a role during the course of the Great War and fought at major battles such as New Atalia, Reach, Earth, the events at Installation 05, Installation 00, and at the Ark. A month after the official end of hostilities the Sangheili and the humans, Bryant married Lieutenant Commander Catherine Olivas. and later became the father of four children: A.J., Kyra, Dante and Brian. Physical appearance and description Bryant is described as having his hair at times worn short on the sides and flat on the top, if not completely shaven as per Marine Corps regulations, accompanied by a slightly widened nose, full lips, and dark brown eyes. Biography Early life and military He was born in 2525 to Purcell Bryant and an Office of Naval Intelligence agent named Xavier; he was also of Italian, Samoan, and African descent. While living with his mother up until 2531—who wanted him to be implemented into the SPARTAN-III Program, it is unknown what happened as he was eventually sent to live with his father. He would live on Reach, where his uncle, Adrian taught at the Tarsus Academy of Military Science and Warfare. Aaron was accepted to the Academy's pre-enlistment training at age 16 along with his friends Brian Olivas and Catherine Olivas, being the youngest male in his family to ever have attended the school. On October 15, 2542, after a brutal beating from her female students attending TAMS because of Bryant's failure to secure their objective, that night Catherine stumbled into Bryant's room, beaten and wearing rags, after a long talk and emotional venturing, the two found themselves kissing and eventually found themselves in bed. Waking up the next morning, the two were caught and disciplined, but due to their familial connections neither was expelled for this conduct. After graduating with honors, he immediately requested assignment to active duty. He was assigned to the UNSC Hilbert, an older, unarmed science vessel. Although without any offensive capabilities, the UNSC Hilbert's was used by its commander, Miranda Keyes to play a critical role in battle. In the following years, Bryant spent most of his time on the front lines, playing a crucial role in the coordination of several offensive strikes against Covenant targets. This proved invaluable to him as he quickly rose through the ranks of the UNSC. Throughout his career, he was forced to confront accusations of nepotism from those who ascribed his rapid rise in rank to the position and influence of his father, General Purcell Bryant. Human-Covenant War Battle of New Atalia ]] Prior to being shipped to Reach, First Lieutenant Bryant and Sergeant Brian Olivas participated in the Battle of New Atalia which occurred from June 16, 2552 until the glassing of the planet on July 1. During the course of which he lost his friend Brian and comrade in arms to a "suicidal Grunt" before being given the order to retreat by Alvaro Santos Kalel. Fall of Reach Bryant had been decorated numerous times for valor and gallantry on the battlefield, but just as many counts for insubordination, and striking a superior officer in the past. On July 20, Bryant was cited and imprisoned in the [[UNSC Skywalker|UNSC Skywalker]]'s brig for assaulting its captain, Alvaro Santos Kalel. Even after the Covenant attacked Reach on July 27, Santos refused to release Bryant on account of his insubordination despite the orders from High Command to dispatch all forces. It wasn't until August 23, almost a month later that Santos decided to release Bryant his right before his death. Operation: GOODWOOD New Mombasa ]] UNSC deals with the Covenant Separatists Post-war Insurrection Ganymede Namil Covenant Remnant war First battle of Requiem Second battle of Requiem Personality Though initially eccentric, easy-going and caring with his subordinates and superiors, when it came down to it Bryant was a no-nonsense NCO and later CO. Despite his serious attitude when it came down to it, Bryant had a gung-ho side, even going as far as to laugh in the midst of fighting either people he didn't like or the Covenant, specifically the Sangheili Jeda 'Vadam when he managed to infiltrate the UNSC Infinity. Equipment Bryant used a mass majority of UNSC weapons and equipment but wasn't afraid to use Covenant or Forerunner technology, he once claimed the Sangheili Plasma rifle to be his favorite right behind the Type-51 Covenant carbine. But his weapons of choice among the UNSC arsenal was the Battle Rifle, M7/Caseless Submachine gun (M7/S as well), his combat knives he named "Zeus" and "Spartacus", and M6/SOCOM. Medals Bryant received the Colonial Cross after the Fall of Reach for his valor and determination against the Covenant Empire. During his years of active service and the loss of many of his comrades in the field, Bryant had never received anything more than a few scrapes and scratches resulting in many calling him "lucky". Career Service Vitae |} List of appearances *''Halo: Believe'' *''Halo: Recon'' Sources *''The Little ODST That Could'' Category:Jacen Fett Category:ODST Category:Marines